Pokemon: Moon Brown version
by Gobrush-Rushgob
Summary: Moon is a girl from Kanto who's just moved to Alola, ready to become either the greatest, or gassiest Pokemon Master the world has ever seen. But how long will it take for her old 'habit' to get itself under control? You know what my fanfics contain. If you dont, you have been warned.


_It was a beautiful day in the Alola region. Birds were singing. Flowers were blooming._

 _On days like this fanfics like these_

 ** _Should be burning in hell._**

"Moon! Could you be a dear and get the door? I think we have a visitor!" Moon's mother called out to her daughter still in her bedroom, busy trying on new clothes as the mother-daughter duo had just recently moved to Alola from the far off Kanto region

"I got it, I'll be out in a sec mom!" Moon called out to her mother, standing in front of a mirror in her bedroom as she finished slipping into her new clothes

Moon adjusted her red cap as she checked herself out in the mirror, turning left and right as she took in her first impressions of the new outfit

"It wont seem lewd if I go bra-less right?" She questioned herself as she looked down towards her chest, noticing that even in her loose fitting shirt her impressive breasts were still in somehow clear view, turning her wide hips and looking down to her seafoam green short-clad butt "This big booty of mine on the other hand looks like its probably going to be quite the center of attention like this..." She said to herself, wiggling her behind in the mirror

Meowth sneaked into the room quietly to catch a glimpse of Moon eyeing herself in the mirror, with a sly grin managing to get behind her without Moon noticing

"Oh Arceus, Im keeping our guest waiting! I'll just move these last few boxes to the closet then go get the door..." Moon suddenly realized, bending over to pick up a few boxes from the move to Alola, hearing her stomach gurgle loudly as she bent, proceeding to release a loud, smelly fart directly into Meowth's face as the stench knocked the feline Pokemon unconcious "Excuse me! Im sorry I didnt see you there Meowth!" Moon said in an embarrassed manner, looking back at her derriere as it let out a cute little poot "I guess some old habits follow you no matter what region!" She said with a giggle

"Took you long enough, young lady!" Moon's mother said angrily as Moon attempted to quietly maneuver to the door "Dont bother, professor Kukui just left anyway. He said that whenever you have the time to go to Iki Town so you can meet the Hakuna Matata or something..."

"My bad mom, I guess I just got a bit-

Moon was interrupted by a loud, low-pitched fart coming from her behind, causing her mother to pinch her nose and wave away the horrible smell

"... Distracted.." She finished in a cute manner

"Well... J-just, dont get into trouble out there okay? We dont want to have to do _another_ region move..."

"I'll be fine mom! Trust me, whats the worst that could happen?"

 _Literally 3 minutes later._

"Please! You dont understand, you have to go save Nebby!" A mysterious girl dressed in white begged Moon, as her strange Pokemon was assaulted by a group of Spearow in the middle of the Mahalo Trail bridge

"I just wanted to get my starter, but you can count on me to get your Pokemon back!" Moon said confidently, completely having forgotten the talk she had with her mother 3 minutes prior, taking only a few steps onto the bridge before it shook violently, causing Moon to fall back on her big butt, farting abruptly "Uhh.. On second thought this might've not been a good idea..." Moon said, unsure of herself

Moon slowly made her way, crawling over to Nebby, grabbing the Pokemon and holding it closely to her chest as she attempted to defend it from the Spearow

"Ohhh, I really wish I used the potty before leaving home earlier..." Moon said to herself, feeling her stomach churn

Meanwhile, high above the bridge flew the guardian diety of the island, Tapu Koko, as the Pokemon observed Moon being attacked by the flock of Spearow

-I... Should prooobably help the kid out...- Tapu Koko thought to itself as it looked down at Moon being assaulted

"Ooh I cant hold it~!" Moon whined to herself as she blushed madly, a Spearow making an Aerial Ace directly towards Moon's big butt as she sighed of relief, letting out a loud, wet fart that reeked of sulfur directly into the Spearow's face, causing the group of Pokemon to fly away in fear of Moon's powerful butt fumes

-Nnnnnever mind then- Tapu Koko thought to itself as it turned around and left the scene

"Wow... Well, uhh... Thank you, for saving Nebby back there" The mysterious girl in white said, unsure of what she just saw as Moon gave her back Nebby, the poor Pokemon looking as if it was just traumatized

"You're welcome! I knew eventually all the baked beans would pay off!" Moon said happily, patting herself on the butt as she released even more loud farts, every now and then followed by a slimy crackling as their odor was for some reason worse than usual "Best part is I dont even have to use the potty anymore~..." Moon said to herself in a cute manner, blushing

"Um... I think you might have a little bit of an accident back there..." The girl in white said shyly to Moon, tilting and pointing to Moon's behind

Moon turned to look at her big butt, stopping her constant farting at the sudden realization she was pooping her pants the entire time

"Oh no! I messed my panties again!" She said with a slight giggle, carelessly taking off her pants in front of the mysterious girl to reveal her white panties, stained brown in the back and weighed by the horribly mushy mess she unknowingly made, the girl in white gagging on the stench as she pinched her nose

"I didnt even know people can make a mess that stinks _so bad!_ " The girl thought to herself

Without a second thought (or even wiping for that matter) Moon removed her panties and flung away the loaded diaper, landing directly on a nearby flying Spearow's face as it spun out of control and crashed into the rocks in a fiery explosion, placing back on her shorts as if it never happened

"Guess Im going completely commando now!" Moon said, tilting her head in a cute manner as she patted her jiggling rear

"Uhh... Im... Going back to see the professor now..." The girl in white said, unsure of what just happened as she began quickly walking

"Oh thats right! Hey, I'll tag along too!" Moon happily said as she walked alongside the girl in white, farting every step of the way as the girl sighed in annoyance

 _here we go again folks_


End file.
